jazz grounded
by danifan3000
Summary: I don't own Danny phantom jazz gets grounded for breaking curfew and Danny is put in charge of her while their parents are away at a ghost hunting convention for a month so jazz has to do what Danny says or risk further grounding and Danny makes her do some weird and embarrassing stuff can she survive the month
1. grounded

Hello everyone I'm danifan3000 after about 7 years of reading on fanfiction I have been inspired to write my own stories this is my first story so don't criticize it so much.I do not and will never own Danny phantom

jazz was at the library late reading she looked at her watch and exclaimed oh god I'm late again so she raced to her car and hurried home unfortunately her parents jack and Maddie were waiting.

you're late again jazz this has happened every day this week I hate to do this jazz but you're grounded said Maddie.

but mom I was at the library reading jazz said but Maddie interrupted her it doesn't matter you're still grounded we'll discuss it in the morning.

the next day jazz tried to talk her way out of her grounding to no avail later jack told jazz and Danny that he and Maddie are going to a ghost hunting convention

for a month and they put Danny in charge while they are why is Danny in charge I'm older than he is,why am I not in charge jazz asked.

because your still grounded and since Danny is in charge you have to do what ever he tells you or your grounding will be extended are we clear Maddie asked

yes ma'am jazz said grimly.

after jack and Maddie left Danny sitting on the couch watching TV and he tell jazz to make him some popcorn,after jazz made the popcorn Danny wanted a foot rest so he tells jazz to get down on her hands and knees,I'm not doing that jazz says so Danny pulls out his cell phone and says that he could call mom,fine i'll do it jazz says and gets down on her hands and knees while Danny rests his feet on her back

while jazz thinks to herself this is going to be a long month. 

OK that's it for this chapter I know some of the characters are a little ooc and this story takes place before the my brothers keeper so jazz and Danny aren't all that close and like I said this is my first story so be easy okay I'd also like to send a shout out to storymaster1000 for helping me figure out how to make stories on fanfiction danifan3000 out


	2. chorse

**hello my few and hopefully soon to be many fans danifan3000 and I'm here with a new chapter of jazz grounded and to those of you that say I need a beta reader I'll get one as soon as I can figure out how to get one to everyone else if you have any suggestions on what you want jazz to do p.m. me your suggestions**

* * *

chapter 2 chores

**jazz's pov**

"as if being Danny's foot rest was bad now he's making do all the chores that dad gets him to not only that he's making me do his homework and threatened to call mom if the homework doesn't have a good grade,the easy part is doing the work the hard part is making it look like he wrote it" jazz thought to herself

"after I gave the ungodly amount of homework to Danny he told me to clean the lab,when I got down there it was the biggest mess I have ever seen there was broken glass everywhere,unfinished inventions,and there some kind of green stuff over every square inch of the lab .hell do mom and dad do in here"she asked.

**2 hours later**

"after I got up all the broken glass and the inventions I was about to go get a mop and a bucket of soapy water when I saw something moving" "Danny if you're trying to scare me its not funny"then the lab door opened up and Danny came in saying "keep it down I'm trying to watch TV" then the door slammed,if Danny is upstairs then who's down here"then I noticed the green stuff that was all over the lab was gone,then I turned around to go back upstairs there this green blob in the corner then just as fast as I saw the thing it attacked me."

**30 min. later**

"I came through the door beating the thing the fenton anti-creep screaming back,back,back then I slammed the door shut an making sure it stayed shut for dear life then I noticed Danny sitting at the kitchen table eating a BLT and reading my diary,he looked up for a second and asked "how's the lab going?"I answered just fine you wouldn't happen to have a fenton thermos on you by any chance? he answered "I think there's one in the lab"I looked at him dumbfounded and went back down to get it"

**later**

"okay,I take back what I said about the lab,Danny's room is a complete pigsty I got started getting all the clothes into the hamper it wasn't easy since I was starting to see a bunch of random colors everywhere then I started to clean up under his bed when I saw a pizza with a months worth of mold on it WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM

* * *

**and that it for this chapter like I said earlier if you have any suggestions on what you want jazz to do p.m. me  
**


	3. authers note

**hello people of fanfiction it has come to my attention that some of you think I went over the line on the most recent chapter of jazz grounded to the point where its not funny anymore so I'm putting it on temporary hiatus to think a little harder on what to do next,till next time danian3000 out**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello readers of fanfiction I'm back to continue the story jazz grounded but I can't think of what to put next so I want to hear from you what you want jazz to do so if you have anything you want to see p.m. me your suggestions,but nothing to crazy guys this is my first story and I swear to the fans that I will not rest until this story is done,danifan3000 out. **


End file.
